Collage
by kylagarrett
Summary: Stiles is off to Collage and meets his interesting roomates and neighboors.
1. Chapter 1

Collage Chapter 1

Teen Wolf Not Mine, Jeff Davis

Stiles' POV

As I walked down my new collage path way I was so nervous. Not because of the collage classes but my because of my roommate what if he or she is a jerk. Well I'm about to find out right now. "Okay room 309" I said to myself, as I turned a corner in the building. "Here it is" I said to myself once again. I blew out a shaky breath and opened the door.

I saw a small figure with heels on behind the tv, I'm guessing it's a girl. She came from behind the tv and looked at me with wide eyes and a smile. Wow was all I could think of. Wow she's gorgeous. "Hi I'm Lydia and I'm guessing your Stiles" she said holding a hand out. I shoke it immediately. "Hi I'm Stiles" I said smiling like an idiot.

"Um your probably wondering what I'm doing I was trying to set up the tv but never mind that, tell me about your self" she said as we sat on her bed. "Oh I am a very fun person to be around and I find global warming very stupid" I said totally serious as she threw her head back laughing. "Your funny, I like you" she said smiling.

Just then our door opened and in came a beautiful brunet. "Hey Lydia" she said eating her chips. "Hi Allison can you at least knock, I was having a nice conversation with my friend Stiles" she said putting her arm around me as I chuckled.

"Oh I'm sorry hi Stiles my name is Allison" she said holding a hand out to me and gave me a hand shake, while Lydia's arm was still around me. "Oh my god you two are such look like a cute couple"

Allison said while I blushed. "I should totally take a picture of you guys and send it to Jackson" she said and I looked to Lydia who had a displeased look on her face and I chuckled again, these girls were funny.

"Or you can get out" Lydia said. "Alright because I have places to go and people to see" Allison said turning towards the door before turning around. "Nice meeting you Stiles" she said waving. "You to" I said waving back, as Lydia walked to the door and closed it as I moved and sat on my bed. 'So there throwing a party in the cafeteria for new comers do you want to be my date?" she asked. I couldn't believe this.

"Are you sure I mean I don't want people to make fun of you for going with me" I said feeling insecure. "Stiles what are you talking about? I don't know any one her besides

Allison and why would people tease me when I have a very attractive date?" she asked, as I looked at the ground blushing but then looked back up at her.

"You think I'm attractive?" I asked bravely. "Yeah very, no scratch that extremely" she said smiling. I couldn't stop myself from smiling to. "In fact let me see your suit case" she said. I looked at her confused but hurriedly brung my suit over to her bed and sat back on mine.

She unzipped it and opened the top. 'Oh my god Stiles where do you get your clothes?" she asked I thought she was about to insult them and say some thing like old navy. "These are really cute" she said holding up one of my plaid shirts. I snapped my head up quickly.

"Really?" I asked. "Yeah and I bet plaid looks good on you" she said smiling and coming to sit next to me.

"Thank you, thank you very much" I said doing my best Elvis voice bur looking at the ground. I turned when I saw Lydia laughing and her face red, I didn't know it was so funny, now I now why Scott laughed so much when I do it.

"Okay enough fooling around I have to go get ready" She said through laughs. She then got up from my bed and went over to her suit case. She picked out a simple little blue dress and then turned to me. "Do you think this looks ok?" she asked.

"Yeah it's very pretty" I said. She smiled before taking out blue nail polish, I'm guessing to match her dress.

She was struggling to get it open when it flew open landing on her small white dress opened my mouth in shock. "Shit" she mumbled under her breath then quickly took her dress off over her head. I didn't know weather to look away or keep looking but just like I suspected, she had a perfect body. She apparently felt comfortable enough to change around me.

"Okay I'm going to go jump in the shower could you go to the cafeteria and get me a sand which?" she asked putting a lot of pressure on the 'H'. "Sure" I said getting up from my bed and out into the hallway. I looked around and found Allison talking to a boy that looked like the same age as me.

I went up to them. "Hey Allison can you show me where the cafeteria is?" I asked glancing at the boy. "Oh yeah sure but first I want you to meet Lydia's ex-boyfriend Jackson" she said gesturing to the boy. "Sup freak" he said with a blank expression. I looked over to Allison confused.

"Jackson would you stop being a jerk" Allison said "No it's okay is your name Asson as in jerk, ass or is it Jackson?" I asked when every thing suddenly got quiet before I head a snicker come from Allison before she started to crack up.

"You think that's funny?" he asked looking furious but he didn't scare me. "I think it's very amusing but any ways Allison do you think you can show me that cafeteria now?" I asked as her laughter went down.

"Yeah come on" she said combining my arm with hers as Jackson just stood there. I saw Allison turn back and stick her tongue out and I chuckled to my self.


	2. Chapter 2

Collage Chapter 2 Teen wolf

Stiles' POV

Allison and I made our way to the cafeteria to get the sand which. "So Allison do you have a date to the party thing tonight?" I asked already having some one in mind if she said no.

"No I was just planning to go with some friends" she said looking at the different choices of food they had laid out. "Well cancel, because I have a very hand some friend in mind"

I said as she turned to look at me. "Nope sorry I do not do blind dates" she said as we made our way over to the dessert section. "Oh come on look" I said getting my phone out and showing her a picture of me and Scott.

"Well he is really cute" she said sounding like she was considering it. "And he has really nice eyes" she said squinting at the picture. "Alright, set the date but I swear if I regret this-" she said pointing a finger at me.

"You wont I promise" I said cutting her off. I made my way over to the sand which section and grabbed a random one. We were heading back to my room. "Can you at least tell me his name?" she asked.

I smiled for a second. "His name is Scott" I said as we continued walking. "And wear some thing pretty" I said before going in my room. I looked around in search of Lydia when I saw her in a towel, hair dripping wet, coming out the bathroom. "Um I got your sand which"

I said holding it out to her. She quickly grabbed it and un-rapped it, taking a huge bite. "Oh my gosh this is so good" she said with a mouth full of food, I chuckled to myself.

"Sorry I forgot, thank you" she said swallowing all the food. "Welcome" I said flopping one my bed.

I got my phone out my back pocket and gave Scott a call. It rang three times before he answered. "Hello" his voice came into the speaker. "Hey Scott" I said smiling. "Hey Stiles how are things going at collage?" he asked.

"Things are going great, but any ways what are you doing later?" I asked as I heard moving in the back ground. "Nothing much I might go out to dinner by my self" he said. "Well change that because I got you a date a date to a party tonight" I said smirking to my self.

"With who?" he asked. "A girl, her name is Allison and she's really pretty" I said. "Ok can you send me a pick of her" he asked blankly. "Yeah let me call you back" I said, and without another word he hung up.

"Hey Lydia, could you send me a picture of Allison so I can send it to my friend?" I asked as she sat on her bed still in a towel. "Sure just give me your number" she said.

I quickly gave her my phone, and she gave it back to me with in seconds. Moments later I received a text from Lydia with a picture of Allison on Santa's lap. "Thanks" I said.

"No problem now you, go get ready the party is in a half an hour" she said pointing a finger at me "Ok I'm going in the shower" I said getting up and going to the bath room.

Lydia's POV

I really like Stiles. He's funny and very attractive. I dried my self off and put on my underwear. As I tried to snap my bra up I couldn't. It felt like some body stabbed my in my arm. "Ow" I mumbled to my self when I heard the shower stop and the bath room door open.

I turned around to see a wet Stiles drying his hair. "Um Stiles, could you hook my bra my arm really hurts" I said walking over to him and turning around. "Um sure" he said as I felt his wet hands touch my bra straps and hook them quickly.

He sounded scared, almost nervous. I smiled to my self before going over to my bed and picking up my blue dress and slipping it on. I felt eyes on me I looked up and saw Stiles staring at me. I blushed deeply before Stiles turned his gaze to the ground.

He had laid out a plaid shirt and black jeans and put them on. I thought he looked really good. He grabbed his phone and called some one.

Stiles' POV

I grabbed my phone and called Scott. "Hey Scott how fast can you get here?" I asked when I heard his voice come to the speaker. "I'm one my so probably 20 minutes" he said. "Okay perfect see you then" I said as I hung up. This is going to be a fun night.

Scott arrived after I told him my room number. "Hey Scott this is Lydia, Lydia this is Scott" I said as the shoke hands and smiled at each other. I saw Allison walking down the hall way looking beautiful with her pink dress and curled hair.

"Hey Allison come over here for a second" I yelled before she walked over to us. "Allison this Scott the one I was telling you about earlier" I said as she smiled at him while shaking his hand.

"Oh I remember you you're the one with the nice eyes" she said still smiling while Scott blushed.

"Ok shall we get out of here?" I asked while combining my arm with Lydia and Allison did the same with Scott. We were all walking to the cafeteria when I saw Jackson and rolled my eyes.

"Hey Lydia" he said as she just ignored him and kept walking as I turned back and stuck my tongue out.


	3. Chapter 3

What If Chapter 3

Stiles' POV

This plan was going to work, I could feel it. And now is almost the time to put it in motion. The bell rang signaling that it was time to home. I went over to Scott's bike where he was. "Ok so remember you, me, Allison, and Lydia are all going to hang out at her house tonight.

I said as Scott nodded. "Oh and make sure you shower you smell like wet dog" I said. "Ok. Wait I smell?" he asked but I just walked towards my jeep and left.

When I got home I called Lydia. "Hello" her voice came into the phone. "Hey, I just wanted to call and tell you that the plan is going good with Scott, how are you doing with Allison?" I asked. "Oh she's freaking out because she doesn't want it to be awkward" she said all at once.

"Ok Allison sweetie I need you to find some thing to wear before Scott gets here ok" she told Allison. "Stiles can I call you back?" she asked. "Yeah I need to get ready any ways so bye I love you" Oh my god did I just say that? "Ok I love you to" she said as she hung up. Wow that felt good.

Lydia's POV

I finally said it. I've been wanting to say that for weeks, but enough of that I need to set Allison straight so I walked over to her.

"Allison calm down it's just a friendly hand out I promise" I said as she was still pacing. After I said that the door bell rung and Allison looked at me panicked. "That's them Lydia I'm still wearing the same clothes that I wore to school!" she yelled as the bell rung again.

"Ok you borrow some of my clothes I'm going to get the door" I said pointing to my dresser, then going down stairs to get the door. I opened it to see Scott and Stiles holding bags with chips and soda in them. "Hey guys come on in" I said smiling and opening the door wider as they came in.

Scott's POV

As we entered Lydia's house I saw that Allison was no where in sight. "Um where's Allison?" I asked. "Oh she's upstairs finding some thing to wear" she said smiling. "I'm gonna go get her and you guys pick out a movie that we can watch in my room" she said before running up the steps. "Ok should we pick This means war or The Advengers?" Stiles asked but I wasn't paying attention because Allison came down stairs with Lydia close behind. "Hey Scott and Stiles" she said smiling showing those dimples that I love. We stared at each other before Stiles broke the silence.

"Um ok should we go watch the movie?" Stiles asked snapping me back to reality. "What movie did we pick?" I asked. "Um This means was" he said and we all went up to Lydia's room.

"Alright Scott can you help me set this DVR up?" Stiles asked as I made my way over to him when I felt eyes on me. I turned to see Allison staring at before quickly turning her gaze to Lydia as I just chuckled.


	4. Chapter 4

Collage Chapter 4

Stiles' POV

I can't believe what just happened. "Well that was interesting don't you think?" I said turning down to face Lydia who was asleep. I sighed to myself before getting off her bed and going to my own. I was watching her in case she decided to wake up again but I end up falling to sleep my self. I woke up to the sound of groaning and turned over to see Lydia touching her head with her eyes shut.

"What happened last night and why do I feel like I got hit in the head?" she asked with her eyes still shut. I sat up and rested my head on my hand. "Well for starters you got drunk last night"

I said blowing out a breath that I didn't know I was holding in. "I did?" she asked surprised. "Yeah and you were saying stuff" I said not wanting to tell her. "Like what?" she asked. "You were saying that you like me and you think I'm attractive, and you even kissed me"

I said finally looking at her. "Oh my god I'm so embarrassed" she said covering her mouth with her hand.

"No it's ok but do you remember when Scott and Allison came in here making out?" I asked going to set on her bed. "No. Really?" she asked still covering her mouth.

"Yup" I said getting up from her bed and going to my suit case to get her some aspirin and a glass of water from the kitchen. "Thanks" she smiled when I gave it to her.

"So what classes do you have?" she asked after swallowing the pills. "Um my first class is home ec" I said. "Hey me to but we have to deal with Jackson" I rolled my eyes at that. "Well I'm going to start getting ready" I said going over to my suit case. "Yeah me to" she said putting her glass of water down.

Lydia's POV

After Stiles and I were ready we walked out the door and saw Allison and Scott in the hallway talking. We walked over to them. "Hey guys" I said. "Hey" Scott said turning to us. "Hey, I thought you were supposed to leave last night" Stiles said giving Scott a questioning look.

"Um I'm leaving right now" he said. "Bye Stiles" he said as they gave each other a hug. "Bye Lydia it was very nice meeting you" he said giving me a hug and a kiss on the cheek before he turned to Allison.

"I had fun last night after the dance" he said grabbing her hands. "Yeah me to and I'll call you" she said smiling. "You better don't just leave me hanging" he said giving her a hug and a peck on the lips.

"Alright bye guys" he said waving and walking away. "After the dance huh Allison" I said nudging her. "Shut up" she said blushing. "Stiles look she's glowing" I said turning towards Stiles.

"Allison if you are going to get in detail about what you and Scott did I'm leaving" Stiles said covering his ears. "Well you better go then" I said smiling as he left. "So what happened?" I asked as me and Allison continued walking.


	5. Chapter 5

College Chapter 5

Lydia's POV

"Wow sounds like you two had fun last night" I said as we were baking a cake in home ec. "Yeah it was really fun, but never mind that what did you and Stiles did last night?"

Allison said stirring the cake mix. "Nothing just went-" Allison cut me off mid-sentence. "Lydia come on I saw you two making out when me and Scott walked in" she said smirking.

"Okay fine but you have to ask him because I don't remember ant thing" I said putting my cake pan into the oven. "No maybe I should just ask Erica" Allison said gesturing over to Stiles and Erica laughing and talking.

Erica, the girl that has been my worst enemy since the third grade, and has stolen every boyfriend I've had, and has found some way to get better credits than me all through high school.

I marched over to them sternly. "Hey Stiles, Erica" I said glancing over to her. "Lydia" she said with a smirk on her face.

"Oh I didn't know you two were friends" Stiles said with his half smile. "Were not" we said at the same time giving each other a stare down.

"Lydia your cake is burning!" Allison shouted from across the room. I ran over to the oven, put the oven mits on and toke out the pan. The smoke filled the room as every body stared. My teacher came over looking down at the burnt cake in a pan on the conter.

"Well this looks bad. F" he said walking away. What I'm Lydia Martin I don't get F's. "What you can't do that I have never gotten an F in my life" I said stepping closer to the teacher.

"Well theirs a first time for every thing" he smirked. I turned my head to the sound of laughing which was coming from Erica. I couldn't take it any more.

"Shut up or I swear to god" I said attacking her to the floor with punches. The whole room filled with noise but I just kept punching her until Stiles picked me up by the waist. "Lydia calm down" he said but I was still trying to get to Erica. "LYDIA" Stiles screamed.

I stopped tears in my eyes. I didn't say any thing I just left the class and went to my room. I felt like I couldn't breath the last time I felt like this was when my parents told me they were getting a divorce. I quickly took off my clothes and went into the bathroom. I turned on the hot water and got in. When I used to go to therapy she told me that steam helped. I turned off the water with my shaking hand. I heard the door slam. "Lydia?" I heard a voice, it was to deep to be Allison's. The bathroom door opened to reveal Stiles.

"Lydia are you ok?" he asked standing in front of me. "I can't breath" I squeezed out. Before I knew it he was rapping me in a hug. I felt like my lungs just took in a breath of fresh air.

"How did you do that" I asked. "You were having a panic attack I used to get them after my mom died" he said as we just stood there like that.


End file.
